What we become
by andreana.meghesan
Summary: You are a young warrior in the Shimada Clan.You have progressed much since your early days and now are aspiring to become a master,however you dont feel at home in this life what will happen only time can tell.


Authors note:Hey I just wanted to say I did this cuz I was bored,english isnt my native language soo I think I messed up quite a lot.Please tell me if you enjoyed this and what I should improve on.Anyway enjoy.

 **Prologue:The Beggining**

It's so dark!My heart was beating so fast,why is it so dark?I tried to calm myself breathing in and out calmy to no avail I could hear the gunshots raining outside..Tears ran down my face.I was just a little girl what could I do?Suddenly the wall was torn open.I got up and plunged towards the darkest corner of the room holding my neklace tightly in between my palms. The omnic began scanning.I was so afraid my heart sank and I heard a gunshot . In that moment I saw my hole life before me,I was waiting for everything to darken I was waiting for the pain,however death didnt come that day but I still lost.I turned around too meet his cruel eyes I never saw him like this ...he seemed diffrent,but I could read the sorrow in his eyes.The omnic turned towards him and he yelled

"Y/n get out of here!Run as fast as you can!"

"But...Gabe?a lump formed in my throat I couldnt hold the tears back anymore.I stuttered lookin stupid starin as more omnics moved towards him.

"GO!"he yelled at the top of his lungs.

I took his advice and started makin a break for it.I ran as fast as I could but then I heard a loud shot and felt a pain in my chest.I fell to the ground blood erupting from my wound but I kept going until I reached the _"safety"_ of the woods.I tore a sleeve of my jaquet and rapped it around my wound putting pressure on it.

I kept moving I couldnt slow down it wasnt safe.Out of the corner of my eye I noticed 3 wolves the animals continued to follow me watching from a distance.

* **timeskip 3 hours***

The cold was gettin unbearable I cant keep moving I have to..a large thud erupted as I hit the ground hard passing out.

 ***timeskip:who the frick knows I was knocked out** *

I woke up in a warm room it seemed somewhat weird.there was no bed but a matt on which I laid.My wound had been properly bandaged.I couldnt shake the feeling that something was watching me.And I was right in the corner of the room a white wolf stood his eyes gentle.

I recognised the animal it was one of the 3 wolves that were following me.

Then the door creaked open a young boy(well about my age) stepped in he was wearing a kimono and he had long black hair I starred at him tilting my head and he spoke.

"Who are you?What are you doing?"

I smirked and answered with my fake name."The names Viper and I am sitting?Who are you?"

His expresiion stayed still "You are in no posision to ask questions!"his voice cold.

I simply smiled as I got up and grabbed my jacket and blouse from the ground.My next move was simple _lets see if all the training paid off_ I braced myself and jumped out the open window the boy running to see where I landed and wolf was already barking signaling my disapiearence.

I winked as I landed on a shrine beneathand began scaling the temple I already saw people moving in I was clearly their targed "Good I like a chalenge!"I thought my fear dissapeared in an instant.I felt alive jumping and running along the rooves.I jumped to the next shrine dodging an arrow it was close a bit too close for comfort.But no reason on meditating on how close that arrow was to hitting me.I jumped down and made a clear run for the exit.However someone tripped me up and I fell "Stupid that was literally the simplest thing to dodge" I thought.

I got up and he was pointing a sword straight at my face.

"Are you going to colaborate now?"his expression stern.

"I dont think I have a choice!"I responded smiling.

"Stop making this worse for yourself!"

I nodded and the color faded from my face I obeyed after all I could try to escape later anyway.

"I am the leader of the Shimada Clan and the one who saved you.You ungratful child!"he said slapping me hard my cheek a burning red.

I could see the boy from before watching from a distance next to him a younger child stood he had more color to him not only because his hair was green but in some weird way he seemed to feel bad for me.

*timeskip 3 years*

"Are you sure thats our target?"I asked feeling a bit bad for the poor kid.

"Positive"I heard Hanzo say through my earpice.

"Then give me a distraction so I can dash in and finish this before it starts."

I waited for an agreement but instead I got an arrow fired into the side of a wall.

I saw my opening and dashed.The sharp feline claws on my suit glistening in the dark.2 seconds and I had killed the target.My dash took me all the way to where Hanzo was situated.I smiled and leaned in to his shoulder whispering in his ear "I think our first mission went pretty well huh?"

"This is not my first mission he says in a dark tone as he stands up.I follow "Yep but its my first mission soooooo that makes it our first mission toghether"I say winking and take the lead.As I turn around I see a small blush on his face.

He jumps down after me and we mount our horses.

My playfulness kicks in."Hey you wanna race back to the shimada clan?"

"No" he says not appearing moved at all.

"C'mon I want ask for anything else on my 16 birthday!"

"That was 2 days ago!"he said seriosly.

"You're mean!"I say and pretend make a puppy dog face he takes one look at me and his lips curl up in a smile.As a loud ya erupt from his lungs.His horse procedes into a gallop leaving me a little star struck but not for long.

"C'mon Jade!"I say and kick the mare lightly in the stomach so that she starts running.I large smile spreads across my face as Jade begins to catch up with Hanzos black stalion.As I pass him I stick my toung out and he lets out a little laugh although he tried his best as he could to hide it.Jade and I pass him and come to a full stop as we enter the gates.

"Ha beat you even when you cheated!Suck on that!"he came to a stop and eyed me.

"How can you be so childish?"

"Cause I dont need to be serious right now,besides its fun."I say in no time and he stares me down with one of those for real looks.

"We should give the raport."he states blantantly changing the subject.

"You can.give the raport I have something to do!I say rapidly and dont even give him a chance to respond grabing the bridles of our horses and walking towards the stable fast.

I lock the padocks and turn around to leave only to bump into..

"Hey Viper!How was your first mission?"

I smile widly as I hug Genji "It went well.How was your trip c'mon I need to know.Did the elders teach you something cool?"I ask as I release my hug.

"Nothing really it was just boring."

"Sorry to hear that.Hey I have some work to do see you tomorow?"

"Yeah you'll probably find me in the training hall.Oh and hows your project coming along?"

"Well I need more parts but I am sure in a month or so I'll have my new uniform maybe then I would be so short compared to everyone else."I say smiling as I trot of to my chamber.

I sit down and grab my tools as I continue to work as silently as posible on my feline like armor.After all that is kinda my combat style and I will be more than happy when this project is done maybe even happier the when I got permission to do it.


End file.
